Waiting for Revenge
by whatevahappendedto91robandsal
Summary: What if someone wanted to destroy the Mitchell's especially Ronnie. What if someone would do what ever they could to make them pay. Even if that means Hurting the ones she loves to get to her. Revenge is sweet.
1. Chapter 1

[ Hello so I posted this Fic ages ago under a different name and it was slightly different but i've made some changes so hopefully it is better]

She got out of the car being careful not to dirty or pull a thread on her new suit suddenly something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention it was a white van she strolled over to the van and knocked on the window

'What time do you call this then?' suddenly her classy façade seemed to fall away with her every word.

'I hire you to work not sit around on your arse. If I was paying you to get fat I would have got my money's worth by now.'

The men quickly shot out the van and walked towards the club thinking they wouldn't get a cuppa on this job. 'Oh by the way, gut the whole place' the woman ordered a smug smile appearing across her face. 'Goodbye R&R' she muttered to herself.

Ruckus could be heard coming from the tube station; suddenly a blurred figure darted out people dodged out of the way as the mystery figure skated past acrobatically jumping over stalls and nearly knocking over Dot.

Over at the Vic the classy woman's heels could be heard rhythmically pounding on the Vic's wooden floor as she stood there tapping her feet impatiently. She looked down from her watch to the bar. Over at the bar she saw a small old lady jumping up at the beer taps trying to pull a pint, 'Aunty Peg, just use the stool we got you' replied a young woman with the latest bush beaten hair.

The classy woman looked at the time on her phone "where are you" she said with the sound of distress in her voice. Hmmm, she took a big breath in I cant wait for you any longer she thought. She strode over to the bar confidence just oozing out of her, something you wouldn't have thought she had a second ago when she was waiting nervously biting her nails.

When the woman got to the bar she saw who she wanted straight away, she walked round.

"You Veronica Mitchell" she said.

"Why who's asking" Ronnie replied

"Me that's who" the woman replied in a sarcastic tone

"And who might you be because you sure aren't Santa clause and I don't think I ordered a cheap strip-o-gram" Ronnie answered getting more and more agitated

"Ha-ha" the woman laughed sarcastically "well you could call me Santa if ya wanted to, because I have brought the gift of a eviction notice. Surprise! it really is true giving is better than receiving" a smug smile appearing on the woman's face

"WOT" Ronnie screeched

"It's for your club or should I say MY club, it basically tells you to remove ya crap and I would appreciated it if you could do that kinda sharpest"

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and" just as Ronnie was about to finish Roxy came over after hearing the shouting.

"What's going on hear, Ron you can hear the shouting from all the way up stairs"

"This, this, girl! has just handed me this, she thinks she owns the club that cant be possible" Ronnie was so angry she had actually turned a bit red.

" Not girl Callie" the woman said

"WOT"! Ronnie screamed.

"That's my name Callie not girl sorry, just clearing things up for you". The woman answered getting incredibly more smug.

"You shut it! That can't be possible" Roxy exclaimed turning to Ronnie "you and Jack own it, who the hell is this anyway who does she think she is"

"Callie that's who oh my god I knew they said blondes were thick but oooh my god" My….names Callie…do…..you ….understand. Callie said this knowing she was winding the sisters up but it just came so easily.

BANG

all their attentions' turned to the door as it flew open, and the mysterious skating figure burst, in nearly knocking a few tables over!

"Where the hell have you been"! Callie shouted


	2. Chapter 2

" Now who's ,this who are you two, just get out! what do you think you are doing" Roxy directed the demands at the stranger who had just rolled in literally rolled in.

Ronnie and Roxy just glared at each other they were shocked by what had just happened and well pissed off who did they think there were.

"You couldn't give us a moment could you, with out your constantly shouting" Callie replied to Roxy's remarks.

"No, Bloody hell I don't know who you think you are talking to! but get outta my pub NOW" Roxy had finally snapped and Ronnie was right behind her.

Callie just smiled the other girl looked bemused

"DO I HAVE TO THROW YOU OUT " ! Roxy screamed

"Nah we are just leaving now" Callie said she grabbed the other girls hand and ushered her out the door just as she was about to step out Callie turned around and said "remember you still have that crap to clear up, don't take to long"

Roxy lunged for her but Ronnie held her back, "She isn't worth it Rox leave it ill sort her out later"

**Out side the Vic**

"What was all that about, were you making friends again, because I think you just made some good ones?" The girl said sarcastically teasing Callie.

"Yeah they love me! so what happened to you, I told you meet me at 10 out side the club what happened, did you see a burning building and have to save someone's kitty." My god all I asked, was for you to get somewhere on time."

"It was an accident and you looked like you was just doing fine with out me, but that still doesn't explain what that was all about."

"Look Jax I just wanted you to turn up on time so we could see our club together for the first time, and those people are no-one, just a previous owner who has out stayed her welcome"

"Ok sorry sis ill invest in a watch" Jax said cheekily looking at Callie

"So do you want to come, and she our club then" Callie smiled at Jax they began to walk over and roll over to the club "And why cant you catch you just catch a bus, roller blading"

"Shut up only cuz ya cant do it "look at me I'm Callie I cant stand up with out falling over" Callie playfully hit sister "com on" she said waiting for Jax to catch her up.

**Meanwhile up stairs in the Vic**

Ronnie was sitting in a pile of paper work looking for anything that could help her, tell her that the club was still hers and Jacks.

"Ronnie what's going on" Roxy sounded concerned

"It's true, there's no mistake about it she owns the club" Ronnie stared at the eviction notice. I don't get how this could of happened I knew I was behind on some of the mortgage payments, but the bank wouldn't have just sold it her like that would they" the distress in Ronnie's voice was obvious

"Ron its impossible jack owns 60per cent of the club the bank couldn't have sold his half"

"No they couldn't have but he could have!"

"Jacks dead Ronnie, he couldn't have?" stated Roxy

Suddenly Ronnie sprang from her seat and rushed down the stairs, This couldn't be possible this thought replaying in her mind no what she was thinking couldn't be possible Jack was dead he couldn't have done this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Over at the Club**

"I thought I told you lot to get to work, what are you friggin doing!" Callie said laying into the builders.

The builders just looked at her holding there anger in, after all she was paying them.

"Just get outside and get that R&R sign down will ya, it's an eyesore". The builders just stood their confused, what did she want them to do clear the inside or the outside.

"Come on chop chop, outside the sign…. NOW" Callie hollered her orders at the builders.

Jax stood there laughing to her self. "You have such a lovely way with people if I haven't said that before let me say it again" she grinned at Callie sarcasm just flowing from her tongue.

But before Callie could say something to her sister, her phone started to ring.

She looked at her phone.

"Give me a mo ok". Callie left her sister and walked over to the other side of the club making sure she was out of ear shot of her sister.

"Why are you ringing me, I told you never to ring this number, she whispered this making sure Jax did hear. "Fine I will be there in 10mins ok."

She slammed her phone down.

She walked back over to Jax grabbing her bag as she did; Jax noticed she was getting her stuff. "Where are you going?"

"I've got to go and meet a suppler some idiot has messed up the paper work, ill only be a few hours ok." She knew full well she was lying to her sister but Jax had no reason not to trust her.

"What am I meant to do I've never been here before"

" Why don't you have a look around the club, and the square, see what its like to own a club, your in charge while I'm gone" this put a smile on Jax's face because she was never in charge but before she could ask any thing else Callie had shot out the door.

Ronnie marched across the square trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She didn't want to stop and chat she had something to do. Thoughts ran through her head it wasn't possible, Jack couldn't be alive he wouldn't do this to her.

She had mourned her loss she couldn't go through that grief again.

More thoughts kept hitting her, why would Jack sell the club to those two, he didn't know them, and she for sure didn't know them, anyway.

She had seen his body she had identified it, no it wasn't possible.

She tried to laugh to her self, the thought was just ridiculous but as she did a single tear ran down her face.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that she had just walked past the club.

She suddenly stopped and walked back. She couldn't believe her eyes there were builders pulling down her sign, their sign the only thing she had left of jack was that club.

She took a deep breath in trying to compose her self, trying to hold it together. With that breath a wave of anger came over her, she was going to march into that club and confront Callie, who did that girl think she was.

With that Ronnie put her best foot forward and strode into the club.

When she walked into the club she was confronted by an oblivious Jax who didn't even notice that Ronnie was standing in the club.

Jax instead was skating round the club listening to her ipod.

Ronnie smiled and took a few more steps into the club hoping this would get the girls attention. It worked Jax saw Ronnie out of the corner of her eye but this Startled Jax and she nearly fell over.

Ronnie saw that the girl had finally seen her and walked over.

The girl who had stopped skating and had gone red in the face from embarrassment.

Jax took out her head phones

"Sorry about that… soooo how can I help you?"

Ronnie looked less than amused "I want a word with you, or that other girl!" "What do you think you are playing at."

Jax looked at Ronnie confused and scratched her head

"Aren't you that woman from the pub, look I'm sorry about nearly knocking over your tables but you don't have to come in here shouting at me" Jax was completely missing the reason why Ronnie was there.

"No no that isn't why I'm here… who are you anyway" Ronnie was getting confused her self who was this girl she thought.

"Oh yeah I didn't introduce my self I'm Alex but every one calls me Jax, I no what you are thinking Jax isn't sort for Alex but it's a long story. Jax started to ramble.

"Sorry I'm rambling anyway I'm Callie's twin sister"

Ronnie looked at Jax something had changed in her eyes there was a glimmer of sadness.

"Yeah we are non identical as you can tell, she is the older and smarter one" Jax said

Smiling.

She just rambled on because Ronnie was just standing their like she was in some trance.

Suddenly Ronnie snapped out of it. "Well tell your sister I want to talk to her because this isn't over!" Ronnie's tone had changed she suddenly looked flustered with that she stormed out of the club.

Leaving Jax looking puzzled at what had just happened.

"ooook" Jax said to her self and with that she put her headphones back in and carried on skating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Over at the Vic**

BOOM the back door flew open Ronnie stormed up the stairs, she went into her bedroom, and sat on her bed.

Her head dropped into her hand. She didn't know what had come over her.

Ronnie stood up from the bed and looked in the mirror frustrated with her self, it happened a long time ago but still it hurt deep.

She lifted her blouse and looked down at a scar under her trouser line; she looked at the scar as if it was a fresh wound, like it still stung her.

"Ron are you in there"

Startled, Ronnie quickly put her blouse back down and took a look in the mirror composing her self before she opened the door.

"So what happened" Roxy asked, she then looked up at Ronnie's face she could tell something was wrong.

"Are you ok, because you look upset, it isn't jack is it." Roxy sounded concerned for her sister.

"I'm ok I just ran up the stairs I'm a bit hot that's all" Ronnie also was lying to her sister.

"So what happened then?" Roxy said starting to get impatient.

But Ronnie wasn't listing her attention was else where.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Ronnie picked up her things an ran past Roxy hoping she wouldn't question where she was going.

" Ron where you going now, I'm worried about you!" Ronnie tried to ignore her sister but couldn't. She couldn't just leave her sister like this.

"I've just got something's to sort out." She gave her sister a smile but she could see Roxy was still upset.

"I'm ok… I tell you what why don't I bring some Chinese in when I get back."

And with that Ronnie carried on walking out the Vic knowing she had calmed her sister's worries.

**Meanwhile down in abandoned car salvage lot **

"You took your time" a deep voice grunted

"Well it is London what did you expect, for me to take a magic carpet." "Any way I told you not to ring me on my mobile I was with my sister what if she had heard."

"I don't care … and I'm unsure if I'm up for doing this now… I want 50,000" the deep voice replied

"Ha-ha, don't make me laugh, you are a two bit criminal and we agreed at 15 no more."

"Well how about if I just go to the police and tell them what you did with that copper" the deep voice said threatenly

"I think if you remember you touched the copper not me, and I have evidence, and what do you have."

The man stood there lost for words

"I thought so, so let's leave the thinking to me and don't ever try and undermine me again!"

"So what do you want me to do!" The deep voice answered sounding quite irritated

"You know what I want you to do, you are going to Walford remember."

"What's your problem lady haven't you done enough to these people." The deep voice shouted trying to give her a peace of his mind.

"Look ill decide when enough is enough, and these people are scum….. the Mitchell's deserve to pay and they will ok!"

"So just keep your opinions to your self and do what I pay you to do" she said slapping the man on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

As Ronnie continued to walk, the Vic seemed too slowly disappear into the background of the square. But she couldn't bring herself to turn back. She just walked and walked. She didn't know herself, why did she feel this way? So sad empty and alone it was an emotional void. She tried not to think about it, what had happened, all those years ago.

While walking couple after couple past her, holding hands, giggling and just enjoying each others company. She thought about what she had lost and what had happened to her. The grief from both was just overwhelming she felt like she was going to explode, erupt into a frenzy of emotion. But she couldn't let her shield down, she had to be strong.

She saw an opening in the street a dark overlooked by bushes alley. She turned into it, her façade dropped she stopped, letting her emotions get the better of her she let out an enormous cry.

**Meanwhile back in the square**

Callie pulled up outside the club only to be greeted by Jax standing outside, admiring the new sign. 'So what do you think, then?' Callie asked a smile appearing on her face, proud of her new business venture.

'Poison? That's what you chose to call this place? It's a bit dark enit? And you didn't even ask me, what I thought.'

'One I didn't have time to ask your opinion, and I thought it was a very fitting name. But forget about that, I have a surprise for you.

'Ok then, but still it would have been nice to have been asked' Jax said under her breath.

'What was that?' Callie asked. 'Oh nothing' Jax replied 'So where are we going then?'

'Just shut up and follow me, I think you will like this.' Callie said happily.

Callie led Jax down the street, and then stopped abruptly. 'Why are we stopping here?' Jax asked staring up at no.41.

'Drum roll please' Callie exclaimed.

'Come on just tell me' Jax said getting annoyed.

'Oh my god, haven't you guessed yet. I really am the smarter sister…. This is our new home' Callie told Jax prompting her to look up.

'So are we staying here for good? Because it's a bit of a dump. I heard someone was buried under that pub and some old lady was killed over there, it's worse than midsummer murders round 'ere'

'Look just shut ya face' Callie laughed 'Come and have a look inside first' she said while opening the front door.

As they entered something caught Callie's eye 'Why don't you go look upstairs and choose your room, Jax' Callie suggested trying to get her sister out of the way.

'Ok but I'm having the biggest room' Jax replied while walking up the stairs.

'Yea right' Callie muttered as she walked towards the living room.

'What are you doing here? Callie said coldly. 'It is my home remember' Zainab answered.

Callie laughed 'Not any more it isn't, I kept your secret in exchange for the house remember, and I think I also gave you a nice sum of money too, you can't say I'm not generous.'

'How dare you, that isn't even enough money for us too live off for a month let alone find a new home. You have took every thing from me. I have no home for my children, what am I meant to do?' the emotion cutting through Zainabs words.

'I'll tell you what you can do, you can get out of my house' Callie calmly said trying not to let Jax hear.

'No I will not let you do this' she cried trying to hold her ground.

Callie walked up to Zainab, something had changed in her eyes, she pushed Zainab up the wall putting her face in front of hers. 'Now you listen to me, leave here now I will keep your secret, and no one will know what sort of person you really are. On the other hand if you don't leave then something might happen to you that I **won't** regret. So grab your bag and get out now.' Callie replied threateningly while at the same time keeping her cool.

Zainab looked shocked and scared at the same time, was Callie really serious would she really hurt her. She couldn't take the risk she had a family to think of or what was left of one; also she already knew what Callie was like, unpredictable.

Zainab grabbed her bag and headed to the door.

Callie opened it, letting Zainab out.

"You will pay for what you have done you can't keep fooling people with this act for ever." Zainab warned.

"Are you threatening me Mrs Masood? Because I don't think you are in the right situation to be making threats. Suddenly Callie's tone of voice changed

"Now bitch take your bad dress sentence and tacky jewellery and get off my property, you know I pity your children, because when they get home they mite not have a mother to hug."

"You are sick do you know that, you will not get away with this" she shouted, as Callie stood their smiling at her.

"What are** you** going to do about it!" just as she shouted this at Zainab, Jax came up from behind her, she had been so wrapped up in her confrontation that she hadn't even noticed that Jax had come down the stairs.

"Anyway" Callie struggled to think of words, to cover up what she had been doing "There's no Jehovah's Witness's here, we don't believe" and with that Callie slammed the door on Zainab.

"Who was that" Jax asked

"A Jehovah's Witness they are always at ya door trying to speak about god" Callie replied trying to think of an excuse.

"But it was an Asian lady and you sounded like you were shouting at her." "You really don't talk to people in a friendly manner."

"You no what Jax you are so closed minded, there are loads of Asian Jehovah's, what are you now the "it can't be police". Callie said trying to distract her sister and get her on to another topic.

"Fine, so I've picked my bedroom do you want to come and see?" Jax indicated to go up stairs.

"You better not have taken the good room, I want that one" Callie told Jax jokingly.

"Of course I wouldn't do that" Jax replied, laughing and making Callie smile.

"Come on you can tell me how you want to decorate your room" Callie said putting her arm around Jax as they walked up the stairs.

Zainab walked out of the square angry at what had just happened, upset with her self and the fact that she couldn't warn people about Callie. If only they knew Callie wanted revenge, I could help them. Zainab thought to her self as she looked up at the Vic, but it was too dangerous and she wasn't about to play with fire again.


End file.
